The Man in the silver mask
by Jania
Summary: Jana has had the same dream for a year. Two men in masks one silver and one gold ask her to dance, but one ends up killing her and she dies in the others arms. What does it mean and why does she whisper the name Gabriel when she wakes up?
1. The Dream

Title: The Man in the Silver Mask  
  
Authors: Godiloveslash  
  
Rating: PG (For Now)  
  
Series: Ongoing  
  
Warning: In later chapters you will need your tissues and there might be a character death later on, so you are warned.

Pairing: Gabriel/OC

Summary: Jana has had the same dream for a year. Two men in masks one silver and one gold ask her to dance, but one ends up killing her and she dies in the others arms. What does it mean and why does she whisper the name Gabriel when she wakes up?  

Disclaimer: Please don't sue, because nothing that you might recognize is mine. The characters from Van Helsing belong to their creators and Jana and the Magnus coven belong to me.

Chapter One: The Dream

The dream never changes from night to night. The same players are in the same situations and nothing makes sense. It begins like this; I am standing in a cavernous ballroom alone waiting for something that I cannot put a name to.  I walk to the center of the room and begin dancing spinning around and around until everything is one big blur. Suddenly I am no longer alone for a man in a golden mask has appeared and is watching me dance.  "Please do not stop," he purrs in a light tone when I notice him, but I am too shy to continue.

Without a word he takes me in his arms and we dance across the floor lost in a world I'm quite sure I don't want to be in. The golden man whispers things about the "Angel of Death" into my ear and words about trust and faith that I know to be lies. I slowly become aware of a third person in the room, a man in a silver mask with long dark hair spilling down his back. My heart leaps because this is the something that I have been waiting for.  

Slowly the silver man paces clearly not happy that I am in the golden man's arms, but knowing that he can do nothing about it. Finally the dance ends and I turn to the silver man ready to run to my lover. But the golden man holds me back a moment and hisses into my ear. "As long as I control the world he shall never have you."   With a cry of rage he sinks a small golden knife into my stomach and twists the weapon cruelly.

I make no sound as I fall, but I hear my lover crying my name over and over. The sound startles me because I know my silver man is one of very few words and much action. I try to sooth him, but I cannot speak. My world fades to a tiny pinprick of light and I feel my heartbeat slow as my lover again calls out my name. I smile at him pleased but saddened at the show of emotion for I know it has come too late.

This is the point at which I wake up with the name Gabriel on my lips and unshed tears in my eyes. I don't understand why I have been having this dream for more than a year, but as a Witch I want to find out, and as a women I want to stop the waterfall of my phantom lover's tears.


	2. The Girl

Disclaimer and all that jazz is in chapter one so go read it if you want to.

Authors Note: Hey look I'm updating my work within two weeks of putting it out there. I have my loyal five readers to thank for that. You guys really are great! Please don't stop reviewing otherwise I stop writing. I work at a newspaper so I'll update when I can.

Chapter Two: The Girl

"Uncle, mother seems to think these dreams mean something that's why I came to you," Jana said looking at her feet. She wouldn't admit it, but her Uncle Lazarus scared her. Even when he was being kind Lazarus had a commanding air about him.

He coughed lightly, his gentle way of getting her attention, and spoke. "My dear child, if the dreams did mean something I'm sure that we would know it by now." Jana suddenly felt very silly for even bringing such a small thing to his attention. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "I'm sure you are right Uncle, but mother wonders if there isn't some way to find out what the dreams mean."

The old man paced a moment. "Well my dear niece the seers might be able to tell you, but then again they are not always accurate." Jana studied her uncle a moment before asking her next question. "But isn't there a spell or potion we could use in order to find out what they meant," she said in a small voice.

Lazarus laughed and Jana felt very small and insignificant again. "Child not everything in this world can be solved by magic, in all likelihood these dreams are caused by something you have eaten and mean nothing." He dismissed her without another word and sat deep in thought when a knock on his study door interrupted him.

"Enter," he called and his son Richard approached him. "What is it," said Lazarus asked in a bored tone. "I see Jana has spoken you about her dreams again," said Richard speaking in the same tone. "Yes she has and I for one am getting sick of hearing about them." Richard began to laugh, but ceased when he saw the look on his father's face.

"The dreams are beginning to worry me," Lazarus said as he stood and began to pace again. "She has been having them for over a year and as of yet does not understand what they mean." Richard looked puzzled. "Do you understand them," he asked. His father spun to face him. "Of course I do you fool, it has something to do with that damm prophecy," he snapped.

Richard was silent a moment, but his curiosity got the better of him. "In what way do you think they are connected father," he asked. Lazarus frowned, "I think they are some sort of warning for her, but I am not sure what she is being warned of." This last statement put a frown on Richard's face as well. "This means we will have to watch her even more carefully than before," he said. "My son these dreams may mean that Jana will not even live to see her wedding day," said Lazarus with a cruel smile.

"He said what," Sorla Lordalio cried furious at her daughters report. "He told me that the dreams probably meant nothing and were the result of something I ate," Jana repeated. Jana flinched as her mother paced shouting curses to every God she knew about Lazarus Magnus. "If these dreams don't mean something than I was a whore in a past life," she raged. She was so involved with cursing the life of the man who had protected her family for 400 years that she didn't notice that one of her hands had almost hit her daughter in the face. Only Jana's quick movement saved her from getting slapped.

Jana smiled as her mother wound down pleased that her mother was still so protective of her, even now that she was no longer a child. "Mother perhaps he is right," she said shyly. Sorla whipped around so fast Jana was surprised her head was still on her body. "Your not agreeing with him are you," she asked focusing her rage on her errant child. "I'm not saying I agree with him," Jana amended quickly, "But I think it's time that we looked outside the magical sphere as a reason for the dreams." Her mother calmed down seeing that her daughter was making sense.

"I understand what you mean dear little mouse, but I think that after a year of this the dreams cannot be called normal either," said her mother with a smile. Jana felt suddenly afraid. "If we cannot call them normal but they may not be magical either, then what are they," she asked. Her mother sat beside her on the settee. "What ever the dreams mean and whomever they concern we will figure it out together," Sorla answered soothingly. Jana, however, couldn't help feeling like her entire world was about to change.


	3. The Man

Disclaimer and all that jazz is in chapter one, if you want to read it go there

Author's note: Wow I got ten reviews that is the most I've ever gotten! Thanks you guys please keep it up I write quicker when you do. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I've spent too much on the GAFF boards and I was terrified that this might be a Mary Sue, but I thought I should plow ahead anyway. All the canon characters show up in this chapter so I hope I don't butcher them too badly. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: The Man

The dream held him tightly in its grip, the images swirling around saturating every part of him. The sounds of battle rang across a blood red sky and he felt the joy he always did when it the midst of war. The screams thrilled his soul and to his surprised he found himself becoming aroused at the thought of all the dead and dying that he saw around him.

As he crossed the battle-scarred land the sound of sobbing met his ears. A young women, her clothing ripped and torn. He smiled eager to rid himself of his stiffness. She offered no resistance and he grinned. After he finished he turned to go, but the young women stopped him. "Cursed you are," she spat, "You will fight that which you hate until the last shall redeem you." He laughed, but her smile turned cruel. "Dead shall be your redemption, death and death alone." Her echoing laugh chilled his blood and he awoke with a moan.

Gabriel Van Helsing groaned and sat up. He had been having that dream for almost a year and he was no closer to finding out what it meant. He studied his small room as if it could tell him. A knock at the door broke his train of thought. And he growled, "Come in." "Well you look like something a cat dragged in ate and then spit up," Friar Carl said with a grin. Van Helsing resisted the urge to growl again.

"Was there something that you wanted,' he finally snapped. Carl laughed, "The cardinal wants to see you, but since you seem to be busy." Van Helsing did growl at his friend then, but followed him anyway. "Are you still having that dream," the young friar asked. A single nod was his only answer. "The cardinal thinks that this new mission might have some answers for you," Carl continued, but Van Helsing stayed silent.

Cardinal Jinette met the two men in the underground headquarters of the Knights of the Holy Order. "This is a simple mission Van Helsing," he said as he led them to the magic lantern. "You must keep watch over a young witch who is the last of her line." The Cardinal gave a sideways look. "Please do not kill this one," he added causing Van Helsing to growl again.

A picture of a young woman appeared on the screen. "This is Jana Lordilao, her line of witches goes back to 1492, but over the years the line has died out." The picture of an older woman slid into place next. "This is Sorla Jana's mother, strong and a bit opinionated, but she loves her daughter and will do anything to protect her."

"For 400 years the Lordilao line has been protected by the Magus coven," the Cardinal finished. "Why has that line needed protection," Carl asked puzzled. "Because there is a prophecy supposedly connected with her family and Lazarus Magus will take no chances," Van Helsing frowned, "What does the most powerful witch in the world have to be worried about," he asked.

"We are not sure, all we know is that it has to do with Lordilao line, and that is were you come in, the Cardinal said, "We want you to keep an eye on this young women and see if you can figure out why she is so important to Magus." Carl couldn't help chuckling. "Are you sure you want Van Helsing to watch her, I don't think he could go ten seconds without killing something." Van Helsing shot Carl another death glare and the friar just smirked.

"Just find her and make sure she stays safe," Jinette snapped and the two men walked off. "I don't really have any new toys for you, but I did fix the gas propelled cross bow in cause you need it," Carl remarked trying to fill the silent. Van Helsing was too lost in thought to hear what his friend was saying. Could he protect this young woman or would he fail as he had with Anna. Van Helsing sighed wondering why Jana Lordilao seemed so familiar.


	4. The Fight for his Life

Disclaimer and all that jazz are in chapter one. If you want to read it go there

AN: Wow look at all my reviews! I can honestly say that this has been one of my most reviewed stories ever. I want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to tell me what they liked about my humble piece and I hope you all like this one. And Artemis1860 you are quite welcome to post a link to this on your web site just let me know where it goes. You can e-mail me at 

Chapter Four: The Fight for His Life 

Van Helsing hated everything about London, the fog, the cold and the people. The hunter cursed every god that he knew for sending him here. He wouldn't have minded it so much if he had come here to kill something, but instead he had been put on guard duty. "Jinette did this because I broke the Rose Window," he murmured as he tugged his hat lower over his face to protect it from the never-ending rain.

"Here luv, want to have a little fun," a whore asked with a smirk as he passed her. Van Helsing ignored her and she threw every curse at him that she could think of, but Van Helsing laughed and melted into the crowd. As he pushed his way through, he began to sense that someone was following him. A smile crossed the hunter's face. "It looks like I might get to kill something after all," he muttered.

The feeling of being followed intensified as he walked along and a glance over his shoulder showed him a man and a women trying to look like they weren't following anyone. _They could at least look like they're together_, Van Helsing thought with a smirk. First he tried losing them, but they seemed bound and determined to stick to him.

With a sigh Van Helsing ducked through the crowd looking for a place to confront his pursuers where a small amount of blood would cause the least amount of panic. An empty side street allowed the hunter a place to hide while he waited for the couple to catch up. "Who sent you," growled drawing his guns on them. "We come in peace," the young man said putting his hands in a defensive position. "If you come in peace then why couldn't you walk up to me and tell me that," he asked guns still drawn.

"Our leader told us that it would be best that we not sneak up on you," the young women said with a smile. Van Helsing smiled and approached them carefully. "And my mother always told me never to trust a woman with her hands behind her back." The spell was meant to catch him off guard, but he was ready for it. He ducked the blast and put his guns back into his coat. Along with telling him never to trust women he had also learned never to shoot them either.

The man shot a blast of fire towards his head causing him to duck again. "Why are you trying to kill me," he called, "I haven't done anything yet." The man smirked and answered. "Just call it insurance." The hunter rolled his eyes. _That sounds like something Carl might say._ The thought reminded him of one of the friar's toys that he might use to get away. Reaching into his coat pocket he withdrew a small round pellet. Sticking his head around the corner he made both Wiccan's shoot blasts of fire at him. At same time he threw the pellet right in the middle of the blast causing a small explosion and a chance for his escape.

__

That explosive Carl invented has really come in handy, Van Helsing thought as he ran off smiling. _I wonder who knows that I'm here_, he wondered.

Three blocks away from Van Helsing's "Welcome to London" fight, Jana woke from a daydream screaming. Now in the dream both she and her masked lover died as the man in gold stood over them and laughed. _What could it all mean_, she thought as she ran off to find her mother.

**__**

Question: Should Sorla find out that Van Helsing is there to protect her daughter and if so how should she react? Review and let me know.


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer and all that jazz are in chapter one. If you want to read it go there

AN: Sorry this one took so long you guys, my bosses have really kept me hopping lately and I haven't felt like writing anything else. One of the hazards of working at a newspaper I guess. So here is an extra long chapter for you instead. Thanks to my reviewer's kydasam and Artemis1860 your gentle whining got me working again. Sorla is the focus of this chapter and you really get to see her worked up. Enjoy.

Chapter Five: Confrontation

Sorla looked at the cards in front of her with a frown. Her last three readings had predicted doom for a stranger and now the cards were saying that her family was doomed as well. _I can't believe that the reading would change as quickly as this_, she thought to herself. Gathering up the cards she began to shuffle them again sure that she had made a mistake, but once again the Death card was the first one drawn. _That could mean anything from joy to actual death_, she thought with a sigh.

The entrance of her daughter in quite a state brought the older women out of her desperation. "Oh mother," Jana cried unhappily. Wrapping her arms around the girl, Sorla whispered gentle words of comfort to her until she had calmed down enough to speak. "Now little mouse, what has got you so upset," she asked. "Mother the dream has changed," Jana answered. As her daughter explained what she had seen, Sorla's worries grew. She asked Jana to repeat herself twice just to make sure that she hadn't misunderstood. 'What does it mean mother," Jana asked.

Sorla had no answer she merely paced. "I think it is time to get a straight answer out of Lazarus," she said finally, "You stay here and I will go and see him." Jana touched her mothers arm lightly. "Do you think that the dreams men death is coming for us," she asked. Sorla looked back at the table where the Death card sat. "I don't know my child, I truly don't know." With that she swept from the room a very confused girl in her wake.

"He did what," Lazarus fumed. "Threw an explosive right at us and ran off," Carla said still nursing a burned arm. The leader of one of the greatest covens in England was not happy and it showed both his underlings cringed each time he passed them. "Did he realize who sent you," he asked. "No my Lord," answered Matthew the other member Lazarus had sent after Van Helsing. "Thank the Goddess for that small favor."

Still angry Lazarus dismissed both of them and continued pacing. _I will not have that fool ruin what has taken me four hundred years to set in motion,_ he thought. _I have sacrificed too much to have it fall apart right now. Still it would be amusing to have Van Helsing watch the end of what he started back then_. A smile crossed the evil mans face at this thought. _Yes that would truly make all my hard work worthwhile, but how best to lure the fool here. _

His answer arrived in the shapely form of Sorla worked up into a tizzy as usual. "Lazarus, you have done nothing but give my daughter the run around and I want a straight answer out of you," she said by way of greeting. He effected an innocent look. "And what have I not been honest about this time," he asked. "Her dreams, you know what they mean, but you have refused to tell her," she said eyes flashing. Lazarus looked hurt. "Only because she is a child and certain knowledge should be kept from her," he said. Sorla glared at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?" "The dreams are a warning that an old enemy is returning to finish what he started," Lazarus answered, "The man who almost wiped out your people and now claims to seek redemption for what he did, by working for the Catholic Church.

Sorla's eyes went wide as she whispered. "Van Helsing." Lazarus nodded. "Now you see why I had to be evasive," he said, "It is my job after all to protect you." "Where is he," she asked worriedly. "My agents have tracked him to an inn just outside of the city and are continuing to monitor him. "Then I must go after him and make sure that he can't hurt us ever again," she answered quickly turning to the door. "But my dear let me handle this for you," Lazarus said as he moved to stop her. "No I will protect my family in my own way," Sorla answered. "Then may the Goddess go with you."

Once Sorla had left, Lazarus broke out into laughter. _Your doom has been appointed Van Helsing, I only hope she doesn't die with you, for she would make a very powerful wife_, he thought.

Finding Van Helsing's location wasn't hard, it was finding them man himself that was the problem. Sorla sat at the inn's bar for over an hour asking questions and scanning patrons. Finally just as she was about to give up, she spotted him in a card game with several others.

A weather beaten hat was pulled low over his face and he wore a long leather coat even though the bar was stifling. It looked to Sorla that the hunter had been winning for a while, as none of his companions looked too happy. "A man as rich as you are should have some company," Sorla said walking over to the table with a smile. The hunter barely looked up from his cards. "I have no use for whores," he said dismissing her without a glance. "Ah sir, but I am one of the special ones," she countered with a wink," meant just for men such as you."

That made him look up with a frown. "I said go women and leave us alone," he said. "I will once I have finished with you Van Helsing." The use of his name caught him off guard but not for long. As Sorla was readying her spell, the hunter reacted tackling the women to the floor. "Whores you never know what they'll do," he told his companions. While the laughter rang out, Van Helsing hauled his attacker up the stairs and into a room.

Carl would have cursed him for treating a lady with such disrespect, but the friar wasn't here. "Who are you and why the hell is your coven trying to kill me," he asked as he threw the women on the bed and slammed the door. **AN:** Well what do you think? Review and let me know.** Next chapter Sorla and Van Helsing have it out and Jana finds out her family history. **__


	6. History

Disclaimer and all that jazz are in chapter one. If you want to read it go there

AN: My God I haven't updated this story for months: Begs her reviewers for forgiveness: I guess that's what happens when writing is your job and your passion at the same time. Hopefully I'll have more time to write soon. Thank you to kydasam for your inspiration and humor, your lovely stories keep me going. Enjoy!

Chapter Six: History

"My coven kill you, I have no group of my own," Sorla exclaimed as her quarry pinned her to the bed. Van Helsing laughed and pulled the woman's necklace out of her dress shaking the Celtic symbol in front of her face. "Then why are you wearing the same piece of jewelry as two people who attacked me earlier this evening," he hissed.

Sorla inability to breathe now had nothing to do with the fact that the most wanted man in Europe was straddling her chest. "What do you mean attacked you, are you sure they were wearing this," she asked between gasps. Van Helsing sat up wishing for the hundredth time he had brought Carl with him to make sense of things. "Yes I swear by God I saw that symbol," he answered.

"And I swear to you I had nothing to do with your attackers," Sorla replied, grateful for the chance to catch her breath. Van Helsing raised an eyebrow skeptically as he looked down on the witch. "Then why were you here, I doubt this is a social call."

Caught between telling the truth and getting killed and lying to save her life, Sorla chose the middle ground. "I came to warn you that the great Lazarus Magus is trying to have you killed," she finally admitted. Van Helsing shook his head amused. "Tell me something I don't know, like why exactly he has decided I am such a threat."

Sorla had to choose her words carefully lest her real reason for following the hunter come to light. "I do not know, only that it might have something to do with the Lordilao line and your connection to them," she answered. Van Helsing stared his visitor in the eye trying to remember where he had seen her face before. "What connection," he asked.

Swallowing her fear at the heated look of the hunter, Sorla desperately tried to dig herself out of trouble. "I myself do not know, but my mistress does," she admitted in a shaky voice. "Then I would speak with her," Van Helsing replied.

Sorla stood up and did some more quick thinking. "Come to the garden of the Magnus coven tonight at midnight and she will tell you all," she finished. "Tell your mistress I will come," came the hunters answer. Not normally a nervous woman, Sorla gladly left the hunter's presence with a sigh. _What have I gotten myself into_, she wondered.

Meanwhile, Jana sat in the very garden just spoken of worrying about her mother. In the past few days it seemed she and Lazarus had been at each other's throats. _And it is all because of me_, she thought. Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed from behind her. "My dear it's late, you shouldn't be out here all alone," remarked Richard.

"I'm worried about mother, she left earlier and she hasn't returned yet," the young woman answered. "Don't worry too much my dear, she can take care of herself," her fiancée said. Jana wondered if Richard would know about something she had overheard Sorla say. "Richard does the name Van Helsing mean anything to you," she asked.

By her beloved's reaction, Jana hoped he would have the answers she was looking for. "You mean the hunter who nearly wiped out our whole family," he replied.

**AN: Cliffhanger I know but I wanted to get this done before I left work. If you review like good boys and girls I'll have the next chapter up by this weekend. Peace out!**


End file.
